


Static in the Night

by SharpieKlepto



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Drowning, Electrocution, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 02:16:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1922976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharpieKlepto/pseuds/SharpieKlepto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johanna Mason and her accounts of torture in between Catching Fire and Mockingjay<br/>I wrote this for my Honors English final. I think it turned out well, despite the ending being rushed. I had a time limit, after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Static in the Night

Day who-knows and I'm still stuck, going no where. Well, I would guess it's day twelve. Time is sort of relative in this place. Obviously, they still don't know Katniss' location, nor her plans for the rebellion. As if I actually knew anything relevant. My only responsibility was to get Katniss out of the arena, nothing more. I knew the plan to get Katniss out, and the locations to cut the metal trackers out of her system. 

By deciding to get information out of me, they were simply traveling down a one-way street. I was the most stubborn person alive, according to Finnick. I kind of missed the Trident Boy and his side remarks whispered to me during each annual Hunger Games. 

I heard the cell door next to me open, its creaks echoing through the prison hallway. That couldn't have been anyone but Peeta, located right next to me. I knew there would be around an hour until my torture, but time is an odd thing when you can't see the sky or a clock. I lay in wait.

I arrived weeks ago, right after the arena was destroyed by the Girl on Fire. Only god knows where exactly I was, but I assumed I was in one of the higher up districts or the capitol, due to all the vehicles I constantly heard whizzing above my head. For all I knew, I could be under train tracks, even further underground than i originally thought. 

I pressed my hands to the back of my shaved head. The hair was the first thing to go when I got here. I wouldn't have minded if they didn't do a horrible job, leaving me with scars along my bald head. It was really unpleasant, and they itched. Talk about beauty problems. 

They came for me about a half hour later. I made a point not to glance at the masked captors at first, and especially not make eye contact until they touched me. I had a naive idea that they would think I was sleeping or dead, and leave.

They touched my shoulder, rolling my body over to face them. I opened my eyes and smiled the widest I could possibly manage.

"Good morning," I said, before they shoved a bag over my head, the world turning darker. 

Light flooded my eyes, and I found myself tied to a cold metal chair. Three identical peacekeepers stood in front of me, the small amount of light reflecting off of their helmets. Two were standing with their arms behind their backs, and the other sat in a chair, pen hovering over a blank sheet of paper. 

"We will give you this chance to tell us what we want to know," the first said, "Where is Katniss Everdeen?"

"How should I know?" I spat, "You're the ones who took me out of the arena in the first place." This was one of my personal favorite cards to play, next to shouting obscenities. It played with their guilt of not being able to seize all of us. I wish they didn't hide behind tinted helmets, because I want to see their reactions to what I say. However, they take the cowards way and hide behind those dumb, robot-esque silicon helmets, making this torture even less fun than it already is.

The peacekeeper gestures below me. Knowing what was there, I didn't dare to look down, I just smiled at them. They may try to drown me, but I will never talk. He approached me and began to untie the ropes binding me to the chair. The minute my left hand was free, I swung it towards the mans collarbone, resulting in a crack. He howled in pain as the other peacekeeper approached me. He smashed his leather clad hand at the base of my skull. Fear rising in my chest, I began resisting and swinging punches that landed nowhere. I've relived these moments countless times, and each time I tried to escape by punching to no avail. It was foolish and worthless and the insults to myself pressed themselves into my head as I realized that I was going to die here.

 He forced my head into the tub of water, surrounding me in the icy reality of my anguish. I held my breath for as long as possible, until my lungs screamed out in agony, and tiny air bubbles escaped the edges of my mouth. My arms tried flailing in a futile attempt to release me of the watery prison, although my hands were held firmly by the peacekeeper. He ripped my head out of the tank, leaving my lungs begging for mercy, yet my brain remaining stubborn. 

"Tell us what you know," he hissed in my ear, his hot breath obnoxiously drifting straight into my eardrum. 

"Never," I said through my teeth. I had nothing to lose if they killed me. If I were to die here as a prisoner, I wasn't dying a traitorous prisoner.

Yet, there was still a small piece of my brain, begging me to put a stop to this, to tell them what they wanted, to end this misery. 

I shoved the weak voice of reason out of my head instantly. Like my words to the peacekeeper, never. I shouldn't even consider telling them, not when the rebellion has gone this far. I would send them back decades in their efforts.

He shoved my head back under, pressing down on a pedal this time. The electroshocks hit my body almost instantly, making my nerves turn to barbed wire, as if fifty knives were going into my system, or as if a chainsaw was ripping through my mortal body. I lost precious oxygen by screaming into the water, resulting in my lungs also suffer from the pain. Second after agonizing second, I came to the conclusion that I was going to die here, as a prisoner of war. 

He yanked my head up, demanding what I knew once again. I let out a string of swears indicating my inflexibility. He began to shove my head under once again, thankfully without electricity. They only dunked me in the tank with electricity once a day. Otherwise, I would die. It's the little things in life that keep you going.

When he yanked me out this time, I felt tears start to form at the back of my eyes. I tried my best to force them out. Showing weakness here would show that I'm breaking. There's no way I'll give him that kind of satisfaction.

Realizing that he was still getting nowhere, he gestured to the peacekeeper at the desk, who was doodling on his paper in boredom. He stood up and muttered something inaudible into an intercom system implanted on the wall. 

Footsteps sounded outside the enclosed room. In entered two more peacekeepers, holding up a boy with a bag over his head. They ripped it off, revealing the blonde head of Mellark, his blank face taking in his surroundings.

"Peeta?" I said in shock. It was no surprise that Peeta was also being tortured just as much, if not worse, than me. Why would they bring him here? They wouldn't have killed him in front of me, because I had no personal connection to him. He was also their only asset against Katniss, the one person that she cared about. Annie was the asset against Finnick. It made me wonder who I was the asset against.

Peeta said nothing in response to me. He straightened his back an approached me. The way he walked was nearly mechanical, as if he were being controlled by some outside force. He didn't have any sympathy in his eyes as he shoved me back under, making me lose my breath all over again.

The peacekeeper, his hands firmly secured around my wrists to prevent further resistance, led me towards my cell. I was weak from the electricity, and worried by the thought of Peeta. Katniss wasn't going to be happy when she learns what happened. I had to let her know. She was going to try to get him back and he had been turned into a machine against us. There would be some kind of tearful reuniting scene turned quickly into his hands around her neck, choking the life out of her. I couldn't bear that, her suffering in that way. She was our emblem and they were going to make a fool out of her. 

 I snapped my head backwards, nailing the peacekeepers helmet. Although it didn't hurt him, his hands loosened enough for me to break free and turn to face him. I rammed my knee into his stomach, resulting in him collapsing to the ground. Not knowing where exactly I was, I simply made a run for the nearest exit.

In my burst of speed down the murky halls, feet stinging from the effort. I rounded the corner, only to run into the chest of another peacekeeper. If he was the same one I had just escaped from, I couldn't tell. They all looked the same to me. I gritted my teeth and began to turn around, my heart rapidly sounding in my chest. The peacekeeper was slowly walking behind me, pistol in hand. He was a human weapon, taking his time whilst walking, since he knew he'd catch up with me eventually. It terrified me. Whatever the Capitol did to train them was likely far worse than anything they could have done to me. 

I was busy looking over my shoulder, staring at my pursuer, when three gunshots rang out. I froze, convinced for a second that I was hit. The peacekeeper dropped to the ground, three rounds shattering his helmet.

I whipped around, only to see an identical peacekeeper in front of me. I barely had a second to question the murder of other peacekeepers, and I assumed he had missed me.

The peacekeeper lifted a communicator to his mouth.

"Johanna Mason has been located," He said, making my blood run cold. I had nowhere to hide, and if I tried to run, I would get shot. He turned to face me, then said something so out of character, I could have sworn I imagined it.

"You know, they said that I had to save Peeta first, yet here you are, running right into me," He twisted a button on the side of his helmet, revealing a friendly face inside. One with sea-green eyes and bronze skin.

"Finnick?" I whispered. He flashed me his award-winning smile.

"Good to see you, Johanna. You look horrible," he said. I swung a punch at his arm, and he flinched.

"What was that for?" he whined.

"You shot that gun way too close to my head, moron. You could have hit me," I sneered.

"Hey, this isn't exactly a trident," he replied, showing me the peacekeeper handgun. I smiled.

"It's good to see you again," I admitted.

"You too," he said, and I wrapped my arms around him. Thank god they sent my only friend to get me. I doubt I would have gone with anyone else. No, I thought, they sent him to get Peeta first. It made sense, he was more valuable than me.

"Where's Lover Boy?" he asked.

"They did something to his mind." I said, "We'll have to find him in his cell, sleeping or something."

"Will do," Finnick said, "I'm going to escort you out, then I'll lead in a rebel team to get Peeta, alright?"

"Excuse me?" I said, "Are you saying I can't help you get Peeta back?"

"Have you looked at yourself? You need to be nourished and rested, not help in the operation."

"Don't underestimate me," I jogged over to the dead peacekeeper and grabbed the pistol off his waist, "I'm coming with you, and that's final," Finnick made an expression of annoyance, as if he had forgotten how persistent I was. He then lowered his peacekeeper helmet so that it covered his face. 

"Let's go," he said, "more peacekeepers are going to come if they heard the gunshots, so I need you to pretend like I'm escorting you." he then grabbed my wrists, preventing me from resisting, and keeping other peacekeepers from seeing the gun I had tucked into my pants. We walked forward.

We found Peeta in his cell, asleep in a way. It was almost as if someone had pressed an off switch on his back, knocking him out until someone turned him back on. Finnick shot open the door, and we let ourselves in. We hefted his body up, his arms slung across both of our shoulders. 

Using all of our strength, we walked into another one of the peacekeepers empty rooms. It had an operating table set in the center, and surrounding tables with instruments of torture laid out neatly, dried blood almost looking like slight rust Among these were vials of liquid labeled "Tracker Jacker". I made myself look away, trying not to imagine how they used it on Peeta. 

Finnick began urgently spitting commands into his communicator, giving the rebels stationed outside a way to get in. He turned it off and put it back on his waistband. 

"Gale's coming to retrieve us in a few minutes. They're going to kill the peacekeepers in here, then escort you two."

"Isn't Gale the 'cousin' of Katniss?" I asked, making air quotes around the word 'cousin'. Finnick smirked and nodded. 

"I knew it." I laughed, "What's a guy like that doing leading a rebel squad?"

"He's driven, which is what District 13 is looking for. He can kill someone without giving a second thought to it. You two would have a lot in common," he said, winking at me. I scoffed.

"As if," I said proudly, "both Peeta and this Gale guy are in love with Katniss, right? Too much competition. Besides, if I were looking for a guy, I'd had let you know." 

"I just want you to be social, Johanna, I'm not asking for much. I can't be your only friend forever," he replied. I raised an eyebrow at him, as if to say 'says who'?

Seconds later, gunshots sounded from around the corner. I hoped to God we were winning. Finnick stayed at the door, gun resting in his hands, his shoulders relaxed and calm. I had an irrational fear that with the peacekeeper helmet he was going to try and drown me, just as they had done. I knew it was untrue, but the paranoia I had was too real.

The door was smashed open by a man, who I assumed was Gale, surrounded by five other rebels. He held a knocked out woman in his arms, who Finnick immediately ran to.

"Is she okay?" he asked Gale.

"Annie's alive," Gale replied. Finnick sighed in relief, then proceeded to cry tears of joy that the one woman he cared about wasn't dead. 

"Let's go, starry eyes," I sneered. Gale and Finnick nodded. Two masked rebels lifted up Peetas knocked out body, leading us all to the nearest staircase.

We ascended to the war above us, the war waging that I finally got to be a part of. Finnick rushed me onto a helicopter that was waiting for us, the buzz of its wings beating in my ears. The lightheadedness hit me, as if I had been knocked upside the head without knowing it. The Gale guy came to my side and took my hands and helped me in. My hands were trembling. Had they been trembling this whole time? I couldn't even tell at this point. 

Gale froze and listened to a transmission through his headset, as did the rest of the team.

"They knew the whole time," Gale whispered, "once the power returns they are going to send their ships right to us."

"Then we'll take them down," I said in a heartless tone. The soldiers all stared at me with their glassed-over masks.

"You think you've come all this way to let everybody down?" I stared at Peeta, "We have lovers to reunite, and a rebellion to win. So we will fly through that barricade and give it all we've got." 

The pilot shrugged and the copters doors closed up. Finally, I, Johanna Mason, was free. 


End file.
